


Touch

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Spock, Leonard and Jim the Sehlat. [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jim the Sehlat, M/M, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard wakes up the next morning and has to face his feelings for Spock.





	

   A weight shifted on Leonard’s chest, followed by the feeling of paws kneading against his skin. If he was anyone else he would have probably jumped out of bed terrified when he felt the hint of claws, but instead of simply brought a hand up and used it to cover Jim’s back in a lazy attempt to get the sehlat to relax.

          It didn't work of course, but he had tried. 

   “I believe Jim is trying to tell you that it is time to wake up, Leonard.” this time the doctor did jump out of bed, and he proceeded to hit his ass on the floor and pull all of his blankets on top of him.

  This was not a good start to his morning.

   “S...Spock?” he sputtered, glancing up at the Vulcan as he knelt beside him. “What...what are you doing here?”

      “I thought it would be a logical idea to stay in case you had another nightmare.” explained Spock, reaching out a hand to help Leonard to his feet. “I slept on the couch, although I did find it a little...cramped.”

     Examining the offered hand, Leonard sighed and reached out to take hold of it. As soon as he had a firm grip, Spock started to pull him up to his feet and caught him when he stumbled forward.

      “I…” Standing there awkwardly, Leonard looked down at the ground and tried to think of what he was supposed to say. “Th...Thank you….”

     “It was no issue, and Jim seemed to enjoy spending his night with you.” Spock offered, causing Leonard to look back at his bed where the Sehlat was now sitting and looking up at the both of them. “There is a Beagle on the table for you, and I retrieved your daily uniform for you.”

    “You’re not my maid Spock.” the doctor huffed in amusement.

  “No, but I am your friend.” his heart dropped at the sound of that. He should have been happy. ‘friend’ was probably the best he was ever going to get with Spock considering how much they argued. But a part of him still wished it could be more. That they could be more. “I wanted to ensure you had a prompt and organized start to your day. We still have Admiral Kendall on board for another few days and I know that you will require good things in your day in case he makes a visit to medical again.”

   Leonard groaned at the thought. The last thing he needed was more of the touchy Admiral. His skin was already starting to crawl at the idea, or was it because Spock’s hand was on his arm?

    As if sensing Leonard’s discomfort, Spock withdrew his touch and bowed his head. “I’m sorry.” he said softly “I have to make my way to my shift, but do know that you can call me if you need anything.”

   “I’ll keep that in mind.” whispered Leonard. Keeping his head down he listened to Spock’s footsteps. The two short ones that he took to back away from Leonard, and the five quick ones that were followed by a Pitter patter of paws against the hard floor. “Spock…” he looked up in time to see the science officer stop in front of his bedroom door and turn around to face him. “I….Thank you.”

   “You have already expressed gratitude leonard.” Spock pointed out, raising an eyebrow when Leonard shook his head.

   “No, thank you.” he said again “For...everything. you didn't have to do any of it. Checking up on me, talking to me, staying with me. That's not your job.”

    Thinking about it for a second, Spock made his way back over to Leonard carefully and brought a hand up beside the Doctor’s face. From there he waited and watched. Leonard seemed to register the gesture immediately, but it took him a moment before he allowed himself to lean his head against the offered hand.

      With that movement there came a flood of emotions. Worry. Spock’s worry for his health and safety. There was also a hint of love. The love that Spock felt when Leonard was so open with him and his touch. The love that he radiated when Jim rubbed himself against Spock’s leg.

The love that he felt when…

    “oh…” Leonard glanced up at Spock, his eyes wide as he processed that last bit of information.

   “I will see you later Leonard.” promised Spock, his hand lingering for just a second longer before he pulled away “And do not worry about insulting me. I am aware that touch is still something you dislike.”

    With that said, Spock turned on his heel and left the room with Jim hot on his trail, leaving Leonard standing there in shock.

    “Huh…” he whispered to himself, reaching up to touch the spot where Spock’s hand had been just a moment again and wincing when the feeling that it left behind started to bother him. “I love you too….”


End file.
